


Radio Romance

by georgieP



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: And then Jisun said she loves listening to people's stories on late night radio, Cafe AU, Radio Host AU, So here we are, girls falling in love, i really just wanted a soft fic with Gyuri crushing on Jisun, just girls being gals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgieP/pseuds/georgieP
Summary: Roh Jisun is a radio host for the midnight show finding joy and comfort in other people's romances while she longs for her own. Jang Gyuri is a tired university student who just wants to make enough money to pay this month's rent. Their stories collide in the unspoken hours under the stars, when the world sleeps and fairytales become real.





	1. Chapter 1

"Have you ever listened to the stories on the radio? A hundred different stories all happening in the same time, what will we hear about today? Come with me dear listeners, and let's take time to remember the small joys in life."

 

Dear listeners, 

 

I am 20 years old, just completing my first year in natural sciences at Seoul university. I have grown up happy, with a loving family and lasting friends. But I have a secret: there is a girl who I have been in love with for 13 years. She is soft and warm and kind, things that I have never been. I have loved her since we were 7 years old and she gave her ice cream cone, which she had saved her allowance all week to buy, to a 4 year old boy who had lost sight of his mother. She calmed the child down with the treat, and then we helped to bring the child to a nearby police station. At 7 years old I knew little about the world, and even less about myself. But I fell in love then with how she had hesitated to give up her hard-earned ice cream. She had still been young and greedy and wasn't used to thinking about anyone other than herself, yet even then she had chosen to give up her own comforts to someone with a greater need. I fell in love then, and I haven't stopped falling to this day. Little brown mouse, this is my confession.

 

Love,

Snowy Owl

 

"We wish you luck Snowy Owl, I'm sure your heartfelt sentiment will reach your love's ears and heart." Jisun spoke softly into the mic, her voice held a musicality that made it suited for radio, and a warmth that conveyed all the secrecy of the midnight air.

 

"I believe that a child's love must be the most pure form of affection, innocent and naïve. A love that persists into adulthood, then, is surely the work of fate." Here Jisun smiled, though no one could see it. "What do you think listeners? What do you believe is the purest form of love?" There was a pause, as Jisun heard the beep in her headphones that was her cue to end the segment. "There is time for me to read out one last letter after the break, until then here is 'All of My Life' by Park Won. Yet another story that shows love at it's most pure form. The painful story of devoted affection."

 

The familiar tones of the song met Jisun's ears as she set the headphones beside her monitor. One of the reasons she loved the late night radio was that the music played at this time was always soft and mellow. Easy to listen to under the stars and the heavy fog of dusk. Jisun reached across the table and began looking through the pile of letters, submissions from hopeful listeners. Love confessions, stories, or simply fanmail hoping to be read on air. As she brushed through the pile, Jisun's hand fell on a yellow envelope. She smiled, already knowing who the letter was from. The yellow envelopes had started arriving about two months ago, and since then had appeared nearly every Saturday without fail, it was one of the reasons the Saturday show had recently become Jisun's favorite.

 

Silently, she opened the envelope, sliding the plain paper out. Her eyes followed the neatly printed lines, a smile gracing her lips as she read. More song's played and before she even realized time flowing past, another beep resounded in the studio. Jisun slid her headphones back on as the last few notes of the song ended. She glanced at the monitor in front of her to check the name and cleared her throat.

 

"That was 'Circus' by Taeyeon. A song I personally, could listen to all night." If her listener's could hear the buzz of excitement in Jisun's voice, she would never know.

 

"Today I have received a special letter. One that arrived in a yellow envelope and sealed with a puppy dog sticker. I'm sure you all remember as well as I do what that means." Jisun felt giddy, like a stream bubbling over at the first spring thaw. She held the letter out in front of her as she read, her hands still but her heart fluttering with each line.

 

To the loveliest Jisun,

 

Again I find myself drawn back to your voice. It has been more than four months since I first heard your calming tones over the radio and nearly two since my letters began. Through all this time so many thing's in my life has changed. Family changes, school changes, work and friends, but through it all you have remained. Is it strange to say I feel as though you have remained by my side? On the nights when I was uncertain or alone, your voice called out to me. Reminding me why human's persevere and soothing my weak heart. How is it that I can feel so deeply for someone I have never met? I may not know your face, but I have fallen in love with you nevertheless. I believe that I may always love you, though I hold no hope of ever meeting you. I am content to stay as we are, and if I can continue to listen to your voice, I think I will always find happiness.

 

Sincerely,

 

The Captain's Daughter

 

Jisun had to bite back a sigh as she finished reading, her cheeks stained pink but a smile still on her lips. It was embarrassing to read these particular letters out loud. She wanted to hoard them for herself, keep them private and hidden away. But that would be unfair, if not to her listeners for keeping a good story from them, then to the letter's author; how would The Captain's Daughter ever know how she felt if she did not read the letters out?

 

"As always, Captain's Daughter, your words have touched my very soul. If you say it is strange for you to feel for someone who you would not recognize on the street, then isn't it even stranger for me to feel for someone who's name I have yet to learn? I would be lying if I said I loved you from your letters alone, as I would be falling in love with an idea, not a person, but if I am being honest, I hope that one day we can meet, so that we may try. Whatever fate has in store for us, I hope we are happy."

 

After another set of songs came one of Jisun's favorite corners. Every Saturday at the end of her show, Jisun would read out the stories people would send in of how they confessed to their spouse, or proposed, or first asked their crush out. She reveled in the sappy tales of rose bouquets with a ring hidden on a stem, and laughed at the elaborate plans gone awry but with the same result. Her favorite had been a story sent in by two women, who had both planned to propose on the same day, surprising each other with near matching rings. Tonight though, Jisun found her mind wandering as the songs drifted past. Her thoughts lingered on the letter, and on the person who had woven the words, wherever they may be.

 

Two beeps chimed through the studio and Jisun brought her focus back to the fading tones of the last song.

 

"I'm afraid we're out of time for tonight listeners. I will now be passing the mic over to Seoyeon and Jiwon, who I'm sure have a riveting collection of horrors and urban legends ready to keep you awake all night." Jisun smiled brightly at the face Jiwon was pulling on her through the glass window that separated the studio from the waiting area. "Thank you as always for your support and time. Keep sending in your letters. I will try my best to read all of them out over the next week. Every love story deserves to be heard-"

 

 

* * *

 

 

"-and with each one, the world is a little brighter. To all the warm hearts in the world, and the cold ones too, good night."

 

The radio show's closing jingle echoed through the café, bouncing off the walls painted in shades of warm brown and sunny yellow. At her place behind the counter, Gyuri sighed, leaning heavily on her elbows. Normally, Gyuri was very strict about appearing professional, but the café was empty at 1am and there was no one to frown at her display except her co-worker. A round faced girl who Gyuri knew would waste no time in teasing her about the lovesick look in her eyes or the blush on her cheeks. Sure enough, Gyuri heard the girl tittering from where she was washing tables.

 

"I don't get it Gyuri," the girl said as she straightened up, "Why don't you just write her and tell her your name? Exchange phone numbers or something?" Gyuri sighed, they'd had this conversation a hundred times already.

 

"You heard what she said Hayoung, she doesn't love me."

 

"She also said she would like to meet you and try." Hayoung interrupted before Gyuri could continue. With her hands on her hips she looked like a mother scolding a wayward child.

 

"You wouldn't understand," Gyuri sulked, "besides it's not like you have any right to tell me what to do. You get to see Saerom every week and yet you still haven't done anything." Gyuri preened at the choked sound that came from her co-worker's throat. "At least I've confessed, that's better than you have."

 

Gyuri turned her back on Hayoung's sputtering protests and began to wipe down the counters. She eyed the espresso machine that stood proudly to one side. Was it too early to clean them? The night shift always seemed so long, waiting for the handful of customers to filter through the doors, most of them coming around 11pm or just before shift change at 4am. Gyuri had never really been a night person, and honestly working nights was near torture for her, but it allowed her to make some much needed money while still keeping up with her university classes, most of which were scheduled for the afternoon so she could sleep in. Gyuri thanked her lucky stars that the café was usually quiet enough that she could study during the quiet hours of the night. And besides, she would be staying up to listen to Jisun's radio show most nights anyways.

 

Distantly, Gyuri heard the opening greeting of the horror show that always followed Jisun's. It marked the halfway point in Gyuri's shift. She had to admit, as strange as it always seemed to go from love stories to tales of the occult, the ghost stories definitely helped keep Gyuri awake during the second half of her night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jisun stumbled a bit as she made her way onto the streets. The lamps illuminated the pavement in a slick yellow, incandescent and artificial and somehow peaceful. Jisun relished this time, as she walked the 15 minutes back to her apartment. If her mother knew she was walking home alone in the dead of night she would have fretted and demanded Jisun take a cab, but the area was safe and Jisun adored the midnight air. It was freeing, the stars winking down at her as though daring her to cartwheel down the middle of the road. And who would stop her? For a sliver of time, Jisun could be free to do whatever she pleased.

 

Tonight though, Jisun shivered against the autumn chill. She pulled her knit gloves over her fingers, the wind finding its way through the cracks of her jacket. She had barely made it one block before an icy rain started up. It wasn't drenching, the drops were small and insignificant on their own. But they were sharp, like a dozen minuscule icicles thrown down from above. Jisun silently reprimanded herself for not having checked the forecast before she left home and found herself hurrying towards her building.

 

She smelled the place before she saw it. A drifting aroma of bitter coffee, the sweetness of fresh pastries overshadowed by it's pungent smell. Like a lost soul, Jisun found herself drawn to it's warmth, wandering down a street one turn before her usual route home. Up ahead, Jisun spotted a glowing sign. The place was plane looking, the sign outside simply reading '24-hour café', but it had a glow around it that Jisun could only describe as inviting. She pulled at the handle with frozen fingers, making sure to wipe her wet shoes on the door mat before entering.

 

"Welcome to the Cracked Pot Coffee shop." Jisun looked up at the greeting, her eyes finding the girl behind the counter. The girl was tall, with warm eyes and a smile much too bright for the early hour. Jisun found herself smiling back, felt herself pulled in by the sense of comfort that radiated from the barista. She glanced down at the girl's apron where the name 'Gyuri' was embroidered in neat silver thread.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisun has spent the last few years of her life living and breathing the love stories of others. But now that she finds herself in the middle of one, she finds she is sorely unprepared.

Gyuri looked up at the sound of the bell ringing above the café door just in time to see the girl enter. She was short, wearing a pastel pink pea coat that reached almost to her knees. Gyuri's wandered over long mousy hair that was plastered in wet streaks across the customer's forehead; she couldn't see her clearly as the girl kept her face turned down against the wind, but she could make out the bright flush on her cheeks from the cold air. Remembering her customer service duties, and mindful of Hayoung's ever watchful presence from where the older was still wiping down tables, Gyuri cleared her voice.

 

"Welcome to the Cracked Pot Coffee shop." She made sure to keep her voice pleasant, but not too loud. And as the customer looked up, Gyuri greeted her with her brightest smile. She had to bite back a gasp when their eyes finally met. Gyuri had expected the girl to be pretty, but she had not been prepared for the delicate features and shy smile that greeted her as the customer made her way to the counter. 'Breath, Gyuri'. She had to remind herself, forcing her smile not to falter in her momentary panic.

 

"What can I get for you?" She asked. The shorter girl glanced up at the menu hanging above the counter, and Gyuri nearly cooed at the adorable pout that made it onto her face.

 

"One medium Jasmine tea please." Gyuri's eyes snapped back to the girl's eyes from where they had still been watching those small lips curved into a small frown. She smiled again, nodding as she rung up the order on the till.

 

"Cream and sugar?" She asked, accepting the money that the customer handed her and quickly making change.

 

"No thank you," Gyuri couldn't help but think about how pleasant her voice was. It was warm and light, almost musical. It sounded strangely familiar too, but she was certain the girl had never been in to the café before today. Nodding, she turned her back on the girl to begin her drink.

 

The tea was simple to make, and in less time that Gyuri would have liked it was done and she had no more excuses to delay the customer from leaving. She brought the drink to the order counter where the girl had been looking at her phone.

 

"Your Jasmine tea," She said quietly, mindful of the late hour and not wanting to startle the girl. The customer looked up quickly, and Gyuri just managed to stop herself from giggling at the drowsy look on her face. The girl mumbled a quiet 'thank you' as she reached out to take the tea and for a split second, their hands met. Gyuri blushed as she pressed the tea into cold fingers, pulling her own back before she could make the interaction awkward. She small girl in front of her pulled her own hands back as well, clutching at the tea and keeping her face down in an attempt to hide the pink rising up her neck.

 

Gyuri felt as though her brain's circuits had been fried. Robotically, her mind fell back on the script she had memorized in her first few weeks at the café. Thank you for coming in, have a wonderful day. But because apparently God had decided to forsake her and Gyuri's tongue tripped over itself, resulting in something that sounded only vaguely like Korean. The girl squeaked from behind her tea, whether in confusion or embarrassment Gyuri couldn't be sure. Gyuri felt herself flush a deeper red. Taking a moment to collect herself she coughed, and tried again.

 

"Stay warm," she managed to choke out, "I hope you don't have much further to walk." She allowed herself a moment of pride at having managed to say that whole sentence without stuttering. The customer ducked her head, and Gyuri couldn't be sure but she thought she saw the girl smiling.

 

"Thank you," she said, "It's only ten minutes to my apartment from here, and I have your tea to keep me warm."

 

Oh no. Gyuri felt her heart skip a beat when the girl looked back up at her. It was probably her own desperate prayers, but she could almost believe that that last bit had been flirting. Not trusting her mouth to do anything but embarrass her, Gyuri stuck to nodding her head and smiling brightly as the customer made her way back to the door.

 

As she watched the pink coat disappear from the edge of the store front winder, Gyuri realized she had never gotten the girl's name.  


 

* * *

 

 

Jisun left the café feeling warm and fuzzy, her stomach flip flopping and her heart tap dancing in her chest. She forced herself to keep walking, even as her legs threatened to give out. She felt as though her whole body had turned to jelly. Though the streets around her were dark, Jisun felt as though the sun had already risen; Gyuri's brilliant smile seared into her memory.

 

When she finally reached her apartment building, Jisun's hand's fumbled with her keys and she nearly tripped over the slippers in the front entrance. It took her a few minutes to get herself together, and a few more of sitting at her kitchen table to calm down. As she took a sip of her now lukewarm tea, Jisun recalled how the barista's eyes made crescent moons to mirror her smile. She found herself a little breathless, her cheeks heating up yet again with a blush.

 

Despite how flustered she had been that first day, Jisun found herself in front of the café again before the week was up. Her show had ended nearly twenty minutes prior, and Jisun had been making her way home when she smelled the bitter stench of brewing coffee. Like a sailor to a siren, she felt herself pulled forward by some unseen force, turning into the side street and making her way to the café doors.

 

She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath until the girl at the counter looked up, revealing bobbed black hair and sharp eyes. Jisun tried to hide her disappointment from her face when she read the girl's name tag. Saerom. Not having any reason to linger, Jisun ordered a green tea latte and made her way home.

 

The next night, Jisun tried again. She told herself she was only visiting the café because it was getting colder and the warm drink's made the walk easier. She tried to ignore the fact that she had made the walk perfectly fine without tea last winter.

 

This time when the door opened, Jisun recognized the employee standing behind the counter as Gyuri. She felt a rush of excitement at seeing the familiar face, and couldn't help the smile that made it's way onto her face. She was pleased to see Gyuri sporting an equally brilliant smile as she approached.

 

They exchanged small talk on the sudden turn in the weather and Jisun ordered her drink, thankfully without an excessive amount of stumbling over words on either girl's part. After Jisun paid for her drink though, Gyuri hesitated. The employee swallowed, as if trying to build up confidence. In a split second decision, Gyuri snatched up a cup and pen from nearby.

 

"Your name?," Her hand was poised over the cup, ready to write. Jisun nearly laughed, at any other time this would have been a normal occurrence, but at 1:30am it was hardly necessary. She was the only customer in the shop. Still, her eye's sparkled at the blush on Gyuri's cheeks and she felt her heart jump as she realized the purpose behind the request. She wants to know my name.

 

"Jisun," She answered, "Roh Jisun." The smile that split Gyuri's face could have rivalled the sun. It was so bright that for a moment Jisun forgot it wasn't daytime. She watched as Gyuri scrawled her name onto the cup, turning quickly to make the drink. So preoccupied was she in hiding her own blush, that Jisun missed the alarm on Gyuri's face,

 

After that, Jisun found herself making excuses to stop by the café every few days. Usually on her way home from the studio, but occasionally before her show, or even when she was out running errands. Over time she learnt that Gyuri only ever worked the overnight shift, almost always on weekends but the weekday shifts varied from week to week. She still told herself she only went so often because the weather was cold and the café had the best tea latte she had tasted, but she couldn't deny the flutters in her stomach every time she walked in to see that Gyuri was on shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but the plot is picking up! Leave a comment and let me know what you think! Or what you would like to see in the future =)
> 
> Coming next: mom squad unite! Our daughter has a crush??

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly a self-indulgent fluff fic for Fromis_9 because there aren't many writers for the group yet. (Support my girls!!!) The title of the fic, as well as the opening for Jisun's show comes from NCT Taeil and Doyoung's OST "Radio Romance". I highly recommend listening to any song's mentioned in this fic! They're all some of my favorites. Please support Taeyeon, Park Won, NCT, and Fromis_9!!
> 
>  
> 
> p.s: To anyone who reads my Stray Kids fic 'Some Birds are Not Meant to be Caged' the next chapter is almost done and will be up soon! Thank you for waiting so long <3


End file.
